Gaara's First Valentine's Day
by Zammie4eva
Summary: o.O I was going to be something better than this one, I'm so fail ; ; but I hope you enjoy this, just a little AU Highschool NaruGaa fic for Valentine's Day. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


**Gaara's First Valentine's Day**

**AU NaruGaa It's Valentine's Day at Konoha High, and the only person Gaara wants a Valentine's from is Naruto. Pity he's his best friend and would never think of him that way. Or would he?**

_Gaara's POV_

Valentine's Day. How I hated Valentine's Day. Everyone running around with love-struck expressions, couples snogging, girls covering themselves in really bad and too strong perfume, giggling and wearing pink.

There was also another reason I hated Valentine's Day, because the one person I'd ever want to get a Valentine from is someone called Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

It was bad enough he's a boy, even worse that he's my best friend, why does life hate me?

"Hi Gaara!" Naruto looked happy to see me, and for a second I grew hopeful, then mentally slapped myself. Of course he was happy to see me, he was always happy to see me.

"Hello Naruto," I greeted.

"Don't you hate today? All the girls are captivated by that damn Sasuke even more than usual, drives me insane." Naruto grumbled as we walked down the hall to our last class for the day.

"I know, it's irritating," I replied. Of course I didn't mean it the same way Naruto did, but he didn't need to know that.

"Oh well, at least we got each other to spend this depressing day together, I don't think I'd come to school if it weren't for you," Naruto said.

I smiled. "Yeah, I wouldn't bother with life if not for you," I agreed.

"Gaara! You're still thanking me for that? It was nothing!" Naruto insisted, a goofy grin on his face.

"It was everything," I corrected him sternly. It had been everything.

Back in freshman year when I had been an anti-social whack-job who hated the world and everybody in it, I had no friends and my family were terrified of me.

I used to beat up Naruto if he looked at me with that stupid grin and said hello, because I couldn't stand cheerful people back then.

But when I nearly got hit by a bus, Naruto pushed me out the way and broke his arm. I asked him why he saved me and he said, "Because I'm your friend silly!"

He had told me when I went to visit me in the hospital, he saved my life even though I hated him, and he taught me that being the way I was wasn't the way to be.

I changed because of Naruto, and we've been best friends ever since.

It's been six years since then, and I've never stopped being grateful to him. Maybe that's why I fell in love with him.

Of maybe it was his cheerful outlook on life, or his courage, or his strength, or even his laugh.

It could be anything.

I think everything made me fall in love with him.

Either way, it was pointless, because he would never think of me that way.

But I liked the feeling he brought me, and I didn't want it to end.

So I took it in silence.

"Ah, you're seriously embarrassing me," a blush had formed on Naruto's face that I took great pleasure in.

"Then my job is done." I smirked.

We walked into class and sat down at the back, pulling out our books without actually paying attention to the teacher.

"N-Naruto-kun," came a shy voice.

Naruto and I looked up and saw Hinata Hyuga standing there nervously, blushing furiously, holding a pink heart-shaped card.

"T-This is f-for y-you, H-Happy V-Valentine's D-Day N-Naruto-kun," she said handing it to him before running back to her seat in the front.

"She needs to get a confidence adjustment," I muttered.

Naruto opened the card and read the words: Happy Valentine's Day, then closed it and put it in his pencil case.

"Pity I think of her as a little sister," he said sadly. "Probably my only change to ever get a date,"

"Naruto," I reprimanded. "Don't be so negative, you'll get a date,"

He sighed. "Yeah." He said, though he sounded disbelieving.

After class we headed to the skate park, bypassing Sasuke who was getting chased down by numerous hopeful girls.

"Lucky bastard, gets everything he wants," Naruto murmured.

We sat down under a tree in the shade like usual, and I laid back and closed my eyes while he played the latest hits on his ipod speakers.

"Dull day," I commented.

"Yeah, uneventful as usual," he replied. He became serious all of a sudden.

"Hey Gaara?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Have you ever…thought about…you know, guys?" he asked.

"Guys? What do you mean?" I sat up, did he know my secret?

"You know, have you ever thought about kissing guys, like…being gay?"

"No," I said shakily. "Why would I? it'd be the worst thing wouldn't it? I mean I'd never live it down,"

"Yeah. Yeah I guess so," Naruto said tightly.

Abruptly he got up and left. "Naruto!" I called after him.

"Leave me alone!" he snapped.

I got up and ran after him, grabbing his wrist I forced him to face me and saw he was crying.

"Naruto what…?" I asked.

"Let go of my arm Gaara," he said stiffly.

"But – Naruto why – what's wrong?" I asked desperately.

"You!" he cried. "You're what's wrong!"

"M…Me?"

"Yes! You said… it would be the worst… and I had really hoped…" he broke down into tears and sank to the ground, I knelt beside him in astonishment.

Did he mean that…?

"Do you…do you mean that…you…and me…you like me?" I asked.

He shook his head and my heart fell, but he wasn't finished. "No Gaara, I love you! I've never been able to tell you, but I finally worked up the courage to say something, and you go and say what you said!" he cried.

"Oh Naruto. Naruto I was lying, I only said that because I thought you wouldn't be my friend anymore if you knew," I told him.

"Really?" he asked hopefully moping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Then does that mean that you…"

I nodded. "I do. I love you too Naruto, I have for a long time,"

Slowly, he smiled. "This is like one of my dreams," he said.

"I know." I replied.

He reached into his pocket, a blush forming on his cheeks. "I made you this, I'm sorry it didn't turn out very well, I'm not very good at cooking," he said.

He handed me a few chocolates wrapped in silver paper, and I took them in wonder. "You made them?" I asked.

"Yeah. I hope they taste alright," he said.

I felt bad. "I didn't get you anything," I said guiltily.

"You don't need to. Just say you're mine,"

I smiled. "I'm yours." I said.

He hugged me tightly as I took a bite of the chocolate. "For a first attempt, it isn't half bad," I said.

I held up one and he obediently opened his mouth so I could pop it in, he chewed thoughtfully before nodding. "Not a bad job if I do say so myself," he grinned.

Finally, I did something I'd always longed to do. I kissed the boy I loved.

"Happy Valentine's Day Naruto, I'm sorry I ruined it for you," I said.

"Oh Gaara you made it the best day of my life," he replied. "I love you,"

"I love you too." I said.

And I meant it. With all my heart.

Because nothing would keep us apart now we'd found each other.

Not a thing.

**OMIGOD THAT IS SUPER FLUFF! I nearly passed out from major nosebleeds it was so cute. Don't forget to review meine peoples!**


End file.
